1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a management system for a game arcade using wireless communication, and more particularly to a management system for a game arcade which does not need to change any settings even if a game machine is increased or decreased. Furthermore, the present invention relates to a management system for a game arcade, which can be used for a game machine having not a power source.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known that a management system uses wireless communication in a game arcade so that information of a money put into a game machine or a running state of the game machine is in controllable in the game arcade. In the present specification, the term “game machine” includes a pachinko machine, a pinball machine fitted with a slot machine mechanism, a slot machine, an amusement game machine, etc.
For example, such management system comprises a money identification unit at least authenticating money for each game machine, a slave processing unit connected to the money identification unit, a slave wireless communication unit connected to the slave processing unit, a master processing unit having at least a money information storage section, and a master wireless communication unit connected to the master processing unit and communicating with the slave wireless communication unit. Such is disclosed by the following Patent Document 1.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Kokai Publication No. Hei 6-312061 (Kokoku Publication No. Hei 8-15504) (See FIG. 2 and Pages 2-3).